Casio Alexander Robinson
Casio is a very enthusiastic 13-year-old. He is usually very optimistic and smart, but like all characters, he definitely has a dark side. Whenever he's around people like Victoria or Jeremy, he tends to get angry easily. EARLY YEARS In one of Casio's baby pictures, you can see he was drooling while attempting to hammer a circle peg into a square hole. Casio soon started attending the Honey Hive, a preschool. This is where he met Ruby Auger, his crush, though Casio wasn't in love at that point. Ruby used to chase boys at recess, and once she caught them, she kissed them. In fact, Casio was once kissed by her. RELATIONSHIPS Casio currently is in love with Ruby, who already has a boyfriend. Anna Casio has very strong feelings toward Anna, and they are very close friends. But does Anna feel the same? We'll never know! CLASS CLOWN MAKES THE GRADE Casio had a dream about Mrs.Z, his math teacher, asking a question in class. Mrs. Z called on Casio, although he didn't raise his hand. He didn't know the answer, and asked, "What was the question again?”. Mrs. Z marched over to Casio's desk. Casio got worried. He then woke up, and realized he was dreaming. Relieved, he went back to sleep, when his dad yanked off the blanket telling him to go to school. He forgot if he had a test that day or not, so he decided to peek on Francis, his best friend next door. Francis was reading his social studies textbook. Casio panicked because he left his textbook in his locker, meaning he couldn't study. He tried finding his class notes, but he doodled on the notes. When his dad served him breakfast, Casio imagined his vision of going to summer school - cleaning the classrooms. Just then, Casio's brother, Patrick, walked in and ate his oatmeal. Casio's dad asked the kids about school; Patrick chatted incessantly, while Casio told him nervously that nothing has happened. This made Casio's parents suspicious, so Casio escaped the house. He tripped over Tom, the stray cat who lives in the neighbourhood, and started to consider ways to skip the test, but came up with flaws of failing the steps. Finally, he decided to write an excuse note, but was worried about forging his father's signature. Francis appeared behind him, and Casio hid away his note, but decided to confess what he was doing. Confused, Francis told Casio there is no test. The school bell rang, and Casio walked to Regional 4, their school. Casio tripped and fell, and that's when Taj, Casio's other best friend, appeared and made a lame joke. The three decided to race to the school. Casio was in the lead, only to slam into the school principal, Principal Rosado. They both got up, and apologized. They then entered the school. It turned out Casio forgot his lunch. Taj covered for him by promising to share his lunch and giving him a fortune cookie. Taj had gone out for chinese food the night before. This resulting in him having extras. Casio opened the cookie, and got surprised by the fortune which said: "Today you will surpass all others". Casio went to homeroom with his classmates. He got hungry, and ate the fortune cookie, but Victoria Zolichafir, his enemy, told on him. Mrs. Z, Casio's homeroom teacher, started walking towards Casio's desk, so he quickly swallowed the cookie. The announcements turned on, and Casio started to blank out. He later took out a list of all of Mrs. Z's nicknames, but Mrs. Z noticed it and gave Casio a detention. Casio exited the room after class, along with Francis and Taj. They were greeted by Patrick and Ruby.